Bella Potter Reads: After the Books
by xJLCSAADFRNCx
Summary: Bella Potter (female Harry/girl Harry), and a group of others read the books of her life that were sent back to them by Hermione. Now, they have to change the future for the better. Can they do it? Can they save the people they love?
1. Unfrozen

As they all returned to their present place they stood as they did. Bella had her hands on Sirius and Snape's chest. They two lowered their wands.

"That did just happen didn't it? Or did I finally have some kind of psychotic break? We read –"

"Your life, yes we did," Snape said.

"We shall be conducting an Order meeting to begin the end of Voldemort." Sirius rubbing his hands together.

"We better be included in this meeting," Fred said.

"Yeah, no point leaving us out now." George said.

"Well first off. We should be convincing Kreacher to re-join us." Hermione said.

"Tell him that he is honouring Regulous. Be kind to him, Sirius," Bella said. He nodded pulling her into a hug. When she pulled away she looked at Dumbledore seriously.

"I need to talk to Dudley, I bet he's confused."

"I'll come with you," George said.

"You can't go out on your own." Molly fretted.

"We'll be fine Mrs – Molly –" she said blushing. "We'll take Snuffles for a walk." She grinned putting her hands on her thighs. "Here boy," she said and whistled. Sirius transformed and trotted over to her.

"You see, I knew this collar would come in handy," she said as she put it around his neck and hooked the lead on. Sirius barked and pulled her.

"Oi!" she said, as they opened the front door out onto the street.

George took her hand, interlocking their fingers, she smiled, giving his hand a little squeeze in return. Bella jumped as Sirius barked at the couple, his teeth bared at George. Bella scowled at him and yanked his lead.

"Heel." She said. Sirius growled, but kept walking.

"Do you think Marietta will rat us out?" George asked, eyeing the black dog carefully.

"No, I'm going to tell the group about the jinx. She wouldn't dare risk it, and I'm going to remind them that Umbridge is armed with Veritaserum."

"That should make them see that it's not a game," he agreed. "Although, it's a shame we won't get to see Hermione's handy work." he laughed as she elbowed him. Sirius began to snicker along with the redhead. Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled, she couldn't believe that she found out she had feeling for the redhead through the reading.

 _ **A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Bella had heard her use once before:**_

' _No one interrupt,' said Ron as he took a deep breath and began to read._

 _"_ _ **The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

 _Bella froze unmoving as though petrified._

' _Bella?' Sirius said gently. No response. 'Bella?' he said again, trying to shake her shoulder._

' _Bells,' said Ron hoarsely, Hermione was holding back tears. Why is it always Bella? She thought miserably._

 _Sirius was now shaking Bella quite hard, Bella continued to stay statue like almost, unhearing... unseeing..._

 _Sirius tried to get her to stand but she wouldn't move from her position._

 _Ron and Hermione stepped forward._

' _Bella, listen to us,' Hermione said. 'We'll help you! We'll all help you,' Bella still hadn't flinched or blinked or shown any other movement._

 _Everyone watched her, waiting for her to twitch or something! Nobody knew how to get her out of it. Sirius... Ron... Hermione... Mrs Weasley... Mr Weasley... Remus... McGonagall... Dumbledore... even Dudley tried! But she remained frozen._

 _George walked up to her took her hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezed his fingers around hers gently, waited then pulled just as gently. Still in her dream like state, she began to move. He took a step away from her, keeping their fingers interlocked, their arms the furthest apart as they could be. Bella stood up, George walked to the door with Bella stumbling behind him._

' _Give us a few minutes,' he whispered with a very seriously look on his face._

 _Everyone was in shook they shock they had now been trying to revive her for nearly what would have been an hour. And all he did was take her hand squeeze and pull._

 _He will be her redhead, Sirius thought. Nobody else could have got James... in fact, when he heard it; he had done the same thing. Only Lily got him out of it and they had even put Bella on his lap!_

 _George closed the reading room door, then went to Bella and McGonagall's room. He got her to sit on her bed then let go of her hand, and shut the door._

' _Bella?' he said quietly. Her gaze and position didn't shift. He knelt in front of her putting his hand under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. They sat like this for what seemed like forever, until Bella burst into tears._

 _Quickly George rose from the floor, and sat on the bed, wrapping the girl he loved into his chest._

' _Y-you're all in s-so much danger,' she sobbed into his jumper. It was George's turn to be frozen._

' _Oh, Bella, for goodness sake,' he said exasperatedly. 'That's not why... what made you freeze was it?'_

' _He uses people,' she hiccupped 'People close to me, he killed my parents. They didn't h-have to die. H-he wanted me. It's m-my fault. N-now if we h_ _-_ _hadn't been sent the b-books, S-Sirius...' she couldn't finish. 'Future me already lost him, who's he going to m-murder next George? R-Ron? Hermione? You? Fred? He nearly killed G-Ginny.' George could feel her tears on his chest, but he ignored them._

' _Listen to what I'm saying carefully Bella. Voldemort, whatever he does. Is not your fault!' He said strongly. Bella looked up at his face, she closed her eyes and more tears fell._

' _N-neither can live while the other s-survives,' she whispered. 'That means I have to kill or be killed.' George pulled her chin up again; she opened her eyes, her big beautiful bright green eyes._

' _It means,' he said wiping some tears from her face gently. 'You can stop him hurting people, killing people.' There was a small comfortable silence then Bella spoke._

' _I think it is harder hearing about stuff that hasn't happened yet.' She said snuggling closer taking advantage of this moment where he was holding her close. She would deal with the guilt later._

' _I know what you mean,' he said, feeling bad for being happy she was snuggling into him. 'Come on, mums probably had a couple of hippogriffs by now.' She giggled. 'Let's finish this book eh?' he pulled her away from him. Before he did something stupid... like kiss her._

 _Bella could see George was fighting something, something in his eyes as he pulled her away. She had noticed he had a spicy thunderstorm like smell._

' _George,' she said hoarsely._

' _Hmm?' he muttered standing up; she stared at his tear stained shirt, then right in his brown eyes._

' _Thank you,' she whispered. George stared at her, whatever he was fighting to hide had taken over. Bella could see love and adoration in his eyes, before she could say anything. He reached towards her and lifted her into his arms kissing her full on the lips. She felt herself kissing him back, pulling him closer; deepening the kiss. She thought she liked him but she was wrong. She loved him. She felt George's hand in her hair, his strong arms secure around her as though made to hold her._

 _After what felt like an eternity they broke apart._

' _What was that?' she said looking at him amazed._

' _I don't know' he answered honestly. 'I couldn't hold it in any longer.' he said grinning. She raised her eyebrows. He smiled at the beautiful girl who was still in his arms._

' _Are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't –'_

 _She put her finger on his lips._

' _I'm better than fine,' she whispered leaning closer to him melting into his form. George couldn't believe what he just did. Or how perfectly it had turned out, here she was. Bella Potter, the girl his twin had been teasing him about in secret, since September 1_ _st_ _fitting perfectly in his arms, her body perfectly leaning into his._

 _Like they were made to be together..._

' _Do we tell everyone?' Bella asked grinning at him mischievously. 'And would it kill people to see if I want to be kissed first?'_

' _Yes, it would Bella, cause then even if you do get rejected then you get to snog them anyway.' She hit is arm playfully. He kissed the scar on her forehead. 'No, see what happens, if we get together in the books.' George now had a mischievous grin to match Bella's._

' _What about Fred?' she asked him._

' _He'll read my face.' George said shrugging. 'But the others... see what their reactions are when you get your crush,' he teased dodging her hand and keeping her close when she tried to pull away._

' _Git,' she said as he kissed her forehead lovingly._

' _Come on. Let's go down.' George said tugging her._

' _Seriously though,' said Bella, stopping again. 'Tell them or not?'_

' _Not, mum will be revolting, and I don't want Sirius trying to kill me just yet,' Bella rolled her eyes at him. As they went back down the stairs George kept his arm around her waist ecstatic, ever since the DA's formation he knew he loved her. He also knew that Bella would be serious, not just some silly crush or if she felt guilty._

 _They were at the door of the kitchen._

' _As we're keeping it quiet,' she whispered then reached up to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her. When the kiss broke they walked in._

 _Everyone's eyes turned to the door. Sirius was forcing himself to stay where he was. George walked back over to his seat Bella_ _, leaning against George's legs._

' _Let's read,' said Fred, watching his twin's face, he could see his eyes dancing with glee; wondering what happened up there?_

 _George: I'll tell you later!_

"How you are processing everything? Saying goodbye to your parents that must have been really hard." He said squeezing her hand, she sighed.

"It was, but I am glad I got to meet them, even if it was only for half a book," she smiled thinking about all the new memories she had with them locking them into her mind forever.

"Do you think you will talk to them again, when you get the ring?"

"I dunno, maybe once. If Dumbledore lets me." She muttered.

They got to the pay phone, Sirius and George guarded outside, George had his wand clenched in his pocket ready to attack.

Bella pushed in the coins, dialled the number, and waited patiently for her aunt to answer the phone.

"Hello Petunia Dursley," she heard her aunt telephone voice.

"Hello dear," Bella impersonated Umbridge. "I am a teacher at your son's school. I am wondering if I could speak to him, about a competition we are discussing."

"Of course, I will go and get him for you."

She waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Big D,"

' _We are about to hit present time,' Bill said, he went to read the next line, but a sheet of paper landed on his lap. 'Another note,' he said. 'Hi everyone, sorry for the mid-reading interruption, but we are adding another person to the reading. DO NOT ATTACK! If he knows what has happened to Bella, and can see what she's been through we believe he can be saved. Dumbledore if you could give him the memories of the reading please. The book will be frozen shut until you do. Love Hermione x'_

 _BANG!_

 _It was Dudley._

' _Dudley?' Bella said dropping her stand, Mad eye limped forward and grabbed him by the shirt. Dudley saw who was in the room and yelp terrified._

' _Let him go Mad eye!' Bella walked over to her cousin._

" _W-Where? What did you do?" he said to Bella._

" _Nothing Dudley, but we need to explain what's going on all right."_

' _Ask him a question. Make sure it's him' Moody growled. Bella knew one, but the others wouldn't like it._

' _They already know against my will alright so you can answer honestly and they won't hurt you.' Staring at her godfather and honorary brothers meaningfully. 'Where did I sleep till I got my Hogwarts letter?'_

' _The cupboard under the stairs.' He said quietly._

' _Others could know that,' barked Mad eye._

' _Mad eye they made sure no one knew that otherwise me and Dudley would be put into care.' She said angrily._

' _She's right Mad eye that would have been a family secret.'_

' _Fine I have another one.' She said coolly._

' _What was always the first thing on my chore list for the day? And what did you always do?'_

' _Uh, clean the bathroom, starting with the toilet. And I used to make as much mess as possible before you went in, by smearing mum's different soaps around the toilet and the wall where you couldn't reach.' Dudley said nervously, his eyes darting to Mad eye._

' _It's him.'_

' _Now we have addressed that Dudley, if you could stand still I will let you know what you have missed. I promise not to harm you.'_

' _You can trust everyone in this room, especially Dumbledore all right." Bella said. "Well most people,"_

 _Shaking Dudley allowed the headmaster to come close and tap him with his wand._

' _Can I talk to you,' Dudley asked his cousin. She nodded and guided him out of the room._

' _It really wasn't you,' he said. Bella shook her head. 'I'm sorry I told Mum and Dad,' he flushed pink, then his expression turned horrified. 'All of that has happened too you. I am sorry about the nightmares, what I said. I didn't –'_

' _I know, maybe Hermione is right, maybe you can learn.' She smiled gesturing back to the room. 'You ready Big D,'_

 _He gave a nervous chuckle, but nodded for Bella to lead the way._

"You're Mum thinks I'm a teacher. I just wanted to check in, let you know you hadn't just gone mad."

"Yeah, thanks I was wondering what was going on." He chuckled.

"I'll let you know how things to by letter, they'll be coded alright. If you want to figure out some stuff I have books in my room that I didn't need. They'll help you understand.

"I'll read them tonight... Bella," he said quietly. "I really am sorry, and try and stay safe."

"I will Dud, see you in the summer,"

She hung the phone back up, opening the door and nestling into George for warmth. He rubbed her arm as they began to make their way back to Grimmauld Place.

"You reckon the Order meeting will happen as soon as we get back?" she asked. Sirius nudged her so she'd look down, then nodded.

"Nah, Mum'll want to feed us first." George said, as they turned the corner.

"True, probably after dinner," Bella agreed, she looked down at her Godfather to see his tail wagging.

"Is that at the idea of food Snuffles," she laughed, he spun in a circle making both teens laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," George laughed, as they walked into the little park in front of Grimmauld Place.

Several anxious faces were in the door as the three of them entered, Sirius ran through the crowd of people wagging his tail and running to the kitchen. Bella laughed rolling her eyes at her Godfather. Bella realised there were some faces that were not there before.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, you – the meeting." Bella said smiling at the two.

"Yes, Bella we are looking forward to a scrumptious meal before we discuss what we have discovered." Dumbledore said interlocking his fingers.

"Dinner'll be about half an hour," Mrs Weasley said, making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go pack a little before dinner, Dudley's ok," she smiled, letting go of George's hand and heading up the stairs to the room she and Ron shared.

There was a white blur that came towards her as she walked into the room.

"Hedwig," she whispered, her companion's death flashing in her mind. Taking the bird in her arms she cradled her. "Oh Hedwig," she kissed the top of her head. The owl gave her an affectionate nip, allowing her owner to keep her close. After several minutes Bella let her go, diving into her trunk for a treat.

Hedwig was very happy over the next half an hour she received various signs of affection, and many treats, she hooting in irritation when Ron came in and told Bella that food was ready. Giving the owl one last stroke, Bella made her way downstairs…

"So, we should probably have that meeting now," Bill said leaning back in his chair assessing everyone's expressions. Silence hit the room, as people looked around at loved ones who had predicted deaths.

"Well this is going to be cheerful," Fred waved his wand to move all of the empty plates from the table.

 _ **Hope you guys like it! I will be flashbacking to the bits of the books I changed especially at the beginning. Sorry I couldn't continue the story, but after six years it was just too much trolling. They kept taking down my whole account, and that wasn't fair to other stories I had on here too. Bella thanks you and hopes you will enjoy this new story. Xxx**_


	2. Order Meeting

"Before we start I would like to say something," Mr Weasley said, his glass raised.

"A toast," said Mr Weasley. "A toast! To Miss Isabella Potter without whom I would not be here. Who in three years' time would have defeated You Know Who for good." Bella felt her face burn brightly, she hid in her hair.

"Bella." He said at the end he raised his goblet.

"Bella!" everyone repeated. She flushed darker; she glanced at Ron's face he was smirking at her embarrassment. The twins were snickering.

"Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley said angrily.

"Sorry mum, but look at her. She's gone all shy." Fred said laughing as she glared at him.

"Ickle Bella's all embarrassed." George said again laughing when she turned her glare to him.

"Thanks, Mr – Arthur, but I –"

"Mate, shut up and accept you're the hero." Ron said laughing, dodging Bella's hand.

Bella flushed darker making everyone else laugh.

"Can't we just get on with the meeting. Like how we should try and start destroying the Horcrexes, quietly, while no one believes us. That way, Voldemort isn't to exploratory."

"I'll get the diadem was soon as we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Bella said. "And I will work hard with occlumency,"

"What about the cup," Hermione said. "That'll be the hardest to get, Dumbledore already knows where the ring is."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Though a convict, the goblins would not undermine your right to your cousin's vault I believe this would be the most undisruptive way of retrieving the cup."

"I reckon Bella's way is better," Fred chortled.

"Please give credit where it's due, it was Hermione's idea to escape on the dragon." Bella said watching her brunette friend blush.

"Kreacher has the locket, once he is back, we'll get him back on our side," Hermione said distracting herself from her future actions.

"Yes, that will be the easiest to destroy,"

"I reckon we should let Kreacher do it," Bella said quietly.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"What about Draco? How are we going to stop You Know Who from forcing him to join?" Ron said concerned.

 _ **Bella swerved again as the serpent lunged at her; she soared upward and straight toward the place where, she prayed, the door stood open; Ron, Hermione and Goyle had vanished; Malfoy was screaming and holding Bella so tightly it hurt.**_

 _George growled at Malfoy._

' _I'm not trying to hurt her, Weasley,' Malfoy said, though not in the usual sneer. He had picked his side, now... and it wasn't his parents. 'But...' Malfoy stood up with his hand out._

' _I'd like to be her friend, this time I promise I won't insult, Gran – Hermione or Weas- Ron again. In fact,' Malfoy took his hand from in front of Bella and held it out to Ron. For a few seconds Ron just stared at it; then slowly he took it and they shook._

' _May I be friends with your ladies?' Malfoy smirked, they both scowled at him, Ron laughed._

' _Sure ferret, welcome to the team.'_

' _Thank you, Weasel King.'_

"I will be teaching two students occlumency, and discussing Draco's part, and safety with him on our return to Hogwarts," Snape looked at Ron, who nodded.

"Then it's just the snake," Sirius said.

"Not quite," Bella said rubbing her own scar. Several members of the group winced, George's grip on the teen tightened.

"Let's not talk about that one yet, Dear." Mrs Weasley said looking pale.

"Nagini and Bella will have to be the last Horcrexes we destroy, or it may tip him off." Dumbledore said.

"We still need to kill Nagini, before he knows we are hunting horcrexes, otherwise it's going to be hard to get close to her," Sirius said.

They continued to plot and discuss the events of the future and their plans retrospect of it, for several hours.

"I think we should all go to bed," Mr Weasley said, noting Ginny trying to hide her heavy eyes. "You all have to be back at school tomorrow. Readjust to time again,"

"Yes, that's a good idea Arthur," Sirius stood up, and waved his wand to clear the table.

The squeaking of chairs and murmurs of goodnights flowed through the kitchen as the teenagers began to make their way up to bed. As soon as Bella got back to the room, she smiled and stroked Hedwig's beak.

Knock knock.

She whirled around to see George leaning against the door.

When he saw her he smiled, reaching out his hand. She took it, and moved closer to him. The redhead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her so their foreheads touched.

"We need to have a talk," he said. She nodded.

"I'll er, I'll go shower," Ron grunted, moving past the happy couple.

"Shall we sit down," Bella gestured to the bed.

"Forward,"

"Shut up," she blushed, pulling away from him, and sitting down. He chuckled and sat beside her.

"Obviously me and Fred aren't going to buggar off, cause a bit of mischief yeah, but if we get kicked out we will go to the Room of Requirement."

"I'll sneak you food," she smirked.

"Yeah, I reckon Dumbledore'll have to tell his brother some stuff,"

"From Dumbledore, it will just sound normal though," Bella smiled. He laughed.

"True,"

"Do you want to talk about, Fred," she said quietly touching his arm. George grimaced, and shook his head.

"Know that you can if you want, ok. We are going to change it, I know we are."

"Hopefully, we can avoid the Battle of Hogwarts all together,"

"Yeah, I was thinking… I have been trying to think when I can get Voldemort to kill me." She could feel hear voice get smaller, as her heart thumbed harder in defiance. George wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his body.

"I hate that you have to think about that," he murmured through her hair.

"At least I know I'll survive," she tried to smile.

"It's still terrifying," he said, rubbing her back. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me."

Knock knock.

The couple jumped, and pulled apart to see a wet haired Ron.

"Mum says, we have to go to bed now." He shifted his weighed, his eyes flickering to the bed. George rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I'm going upstairs." He said, he kissed her temple. "Best get some rest, I reckon, gunna be weird watching clocks go again." He said, Bella laughed.

"Goodnight," she kissed him.

"Mm, goodnight."

George left Bella and Ron, who for a moment stayed in silence.

"You all right?" she asked him, playing with her fingers.

"Fine, reckon I'm still taking everything in," he said as he pulled his duvet up, and got into bed.

"It's going to be a lot of déjà vu,"

Ron snorted.

"Night Bells,"

"Night,"

 _"_ _ **I thought she would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected her to come."**_

 _ **Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Bella, whose heart was now throwing itself against her ribs as though determined to escape the body she was about to cast aside. Her hands were sweating as she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath her robes, with her wand. She did not want to be tempted to fight.**_

 _"_ _ **I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.**_

 _"_ _ **You weren't."**_

 _ **Then a voice yelled: "BELLA! NO!"**_

 _ **She turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby.**_

 _ **His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.**_

 _"_ _ **NO! NO! BELLA, WHAT'RE YEH - ?"**_

 _"_ _ **QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.**_

" _ **I'm giving you what you want," she said. "You won't harm them. Hagrid included. You will not touch them. Hagrid tell Ron, Hermione and George, there are letters in Dumbledore's office for them. Please tell them." She said desperately, Hagrid sobbed loudly. "You were my first friend Hagrid, and you always will be."**_

 _ **The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.**_ _ **Voldemort and Bella looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the girl standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.**_

 _"_ _ **Isabella Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Girl Who Lived."**_

 _ **A flash of green light, and everything was gone.**_

Bella jumped from the bed gasping. The bright green light still blinding her vision.

"Bad dream?"

The voice made her jump, she turned to see Ron, his face was white, his eyes drained.

"You too?"

"Yeah, which –?"

"My death,"

"Your death,"

"Sorry,"

"Come on," Rom grunted. "Let's get sorted, before Mum starts screaming."

Not pushing him, she got out of bed, grabbing her toothbrush. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
